


Good Girl

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Sometimes Debbie gets lost in her own head. Nine Ball joins them to help her relax.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demon60327akuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon60327akuma/gifts).



> Happy birthday!

"Are y'all really sure about this?"

Leslie is watching both of them, but she's not reacting with horror or an unreasonable degree of scepticism. That's reassuring, because Debbie can feel a whole lot of emotions roiling in in her stomach. Really it's all she can do not to just turn to Lou and hide her face in Lou's shoulder, because really this whole thing is because she's such a mess, but there isn't room for doubt here. It's important that everyone is crystal clear on boundaries and consent, and what is and isn't wanted. She knows if she were in Leslie's shoes, she wouldn't be comfortable taking just one of two prospective partner's word for it that this really was what was wanted, especially when it wasn't the person who would be doing the submitting. It's not like she and Lou haven't played with other people before but... well, really it's mostly been just Tammy, and the three of them know where they stand with each other. There's a part of Debbie that's not sure about Leslie, not for any particular reason other than... well, it's hard trusting this part of herself to other people. It's not necessarily a part she actually likes that much, but she's honestly just come to accept it. She handles things much better if every now and then she can have a little... mental tune-up. That's been true for years, but things feel... particularly messy at the moment, and that's even without all the ways prison complicated the situation. 

Instead, Debbie interlocks her fingers for something to do with her hands and forces herself to meet Leslie's eyes as she nods, once, sharply. 

"...Yes. Obviously if you're not comfortable with it hopefully we can just move on and pretend this conversation never happened, but-"

"I'm not saying I'm not comfortable with it. Kind of an honour to be asked, actually. I admit I was surprised when ya girl axed me, but... she and I have had fun, and I ain' gonna pretend I'm not into it. You're gorgeous, seems dumb ta turn it down, ya know? I jus' like ta be clear wi' my partners. Gotta be abou' respect. Respect is sexy, so's communication. You into tha'?"

And Lou is grinning as she wraps an arm around Debbie's waist, tugging her off balance and into her side, and Debbie goes, because really it's getting harder and harder to hold on and not just slip into that headspace she so desperately needs. 

"Couldn't agree more."

"Alrigh'. Ground rules?"

"Nothing extreme. No bruising, no broken skin, no scat, blood, or watersports."

"Pretty solid start."

Debbie shifts a little to speak up, and her voice is sure but quiet, because these are her rules.

"Dirty talk is good, but nothing degrading. No bitch, no whore, slut is okay but only... only used... carefully."

"Alrigh'. Makes sense, and I'd rather be careful anyway. Wha' abou' stuff you /do/ wanna hear?"

And Debbie's eyes drop because this is it, this is the broken, ugly part of her that needs to be vulnerable right now. The pink tip of her tongue darts out between her lips to moisten them a little as she takes a deep breath and says,

"Tell me I'm good?"

There's a beat of a pause, and Leslie smiles. There's real warmth in her eyes as she nods. 

"...Yeah baby, I can do that."

"Anything else?"

That's Lou cutting back in now, and Debbie can feel the blonde's hand stroking up and down her side, from her waist to her ribs and back again and there is nothing more grounding or more comforting than Lou's touch. 

"Nah much. Safeword?"

"Red, stop, no... and diamonds."

"We're not really going for forceful," Lou agrees. 

"Alrigh'... so, how you wanna do this?"

Debbie's fingers clench a little in the fabric of her shirt and she tries to consciously force herself to relax them, to uncross her arms, to not be so defensive, but she feels defensive and it's so hard to get past that. 

"I just... need to not think, for a while? I need... to get my mind to quiet down. Sometimes a job can help with that, but other times not so much, and with the gala out of the way right now I just... there's all these /thoughts/, all the time, in my head, and it's... too much. So I need to not... have to think, not have to make decisions, just... clear instructions, and simple tasks, and a way... to be good."

She hates the little ache in her voice on the last few words, but she can't help it, and she feels Lou's comforting squeeze against her side. 

Leslie nods, and her voice is low and gentle and warm and like velvet on Debbie's skin when she closes her eyes as she says. 

"...Yeah baby, I think I get that. Don' worry. Ya gonna be fine."

And Debbie believes her.

"You wanna go take a shower and we'll get set up?" Lou suggests, and Leslie nods, rolling her shoulders as she stands and following them upstairs. 

They have a damn good shower, and really Leslie isn't surprised. There's a lot of things about this old building that aren't perfect, that are inconvenient or expensive or draughty... but it's Lou's, and it suits her somehow. The bathroom is their master suite, just off the room that was Lou's for so long and now belongs to both of them. Leslie knows, just like the whole team does, that in theory there is another bedroom that should have been Debbie's. She's never asked, but she's pretty sure that it was only the first night back when Debbie ended up where she belonged again, back in bed with Lou. She can appreciate the wisdom of investing in your own space, and making the parts of your home that can have an impact on your day as nice as possible. That's why the powerful jet of hot water comes as no real surprise, but damn does it feel nice all the same. 

She feels refreshed when she gets out, drying off and debating wrapping herself in a towel before she heads back in but... well, what would be the point in that? She checks herself out in the mirror and grins, because she looks /damn/ good, and she knows it. Serving full goddess right here baby. Sure, usually she hides it well, but a perk of the job - and she is damn good at her job - is that she can wear whatever the fuck she wants while she does it, and Leslie has never felt the need to compromise on comfort. She's got nothing to prove, after all. Sometimes, though, it feels good to feel sexy, and right now... she feels incredible. 

She takes a deep breath and steps back out into the bedroom, unsure quite what she's going to find, and despite mentally preparing herself for it, the sight still takes her breath away.

Debbie Ocean is naked, on her knees on a cushion in the middle of the floor. She's gagged with a strip of fabric, and Leslie knows that's more for visual effect than anything more, but that doesn't make it any less aesthetically pleasing. Lou is standing behind her, and it's not the first time Leslie's seen Lou naked but she is still inhumanly gorgeous. The turquoise strap on protruding from her hips really only adds to the image, and Leslie licks her lips instinctively, then grins. 

There's a towel on a chair, and one on the floor in front of it, and Leslie can take a hint so she settles down and makes herself comfortable. She pats her knee, and Debbie crawls forward to nuzzle it. Leslie strokes her hair back gently, crooning a little. 

"Yeah... wha' a good girl... you look gorgeous for me, you know tha'? Gonna take such good care of you... 'cause you wanna be good, don' you, I can tell... don' worry, tha's i'... gonna make it nice an' easy for you, I promise..."

Debbie whimpers a little as she nuzzles into Leslie's hands, and the hacker scritches gently, smiling at the way she's a little like a cat... one thing's for damn sure, Debbie Ocean has claws. 

"Alrigh', til' ya head for me... gonna take that gag ou' for you, bu' you need ta stay quie', alrigh'? Can you do tha' for me?"

Debbie nods, brown eyes huge and sincere as she looks up, and oh, Leslie can tell she's already at least halfway gone. Well, that's quite the sight to conjure with. Leslie is careful as she unties the fabric, unsurprised to discover that it's actually one of Lou's ties. She's delicate with it, not wanting to snag Debbie's hair because that would hurt, and this isn't supposed to hurt. She sets it aside and strokes Debbie's hair back again, out of her face, then cups her jaw. 

"...Tha's a good girl. You wanna be good for me, righ'?"

Debbie nods rapidly, and Leslie grins. 

"Tha's a good girl... kiss my feet."

As Debbie lowers her head to do just that, without a moment's hesitation, Leslie looks up to Lou. She's looking on with an expression that sends chills down Leslie's spine and heat through her chest all at once. There's a fierce pride there, pride and love, and approval, and it's surprising how much it means to have Lou approve of this, of the way Leslie's taking care of her girlfriend at her most vulnerable, of the way she's reading and handling the situation. Leslie's respected Lou since the very beginning. It's hard not to. The times they've slept together have been fun, no strings attached and just... easy in the best way. This is more than that, more complex than that, more dangerous in some ways, than that, and Lou had made the decision to trust Leslie enough to invite her into it. She's more than a little determined to rise to that challenge and prove that trust is not being misplaced. 

They both let Debbie carry on for a few moments before Lou steps forward and gently rests a hand on the Ocean's shoulder.

"Alright, that's enough... I think you've done a good job of showing your appreciation to our guest... now, you want to be a good girl, and we know that you can be, so you're going to show us. You're going to make Leslie feel good, just like this, on your knees, with that talented tongue of yours. You're going to keep going until she's completely satisfied, and while you're taking care of her I'm going to fuck you from behind because you need to service both of us. You're not allowed to come until Leslie's completely satisfied, understand? Or you won't be being a good girl."

This close up, Leslie can see the flush on Debbie's cheeks and the way her pupils are blown so wide they're almost black as she nods, shivering a little. 

Lou strokes her hair, smiling fondly, and then nods at Leslie. 

"...Alright, good girl. Go on then."

Leslie shifts to spread her legs, eyes shooting wide despite herself at the way Debbie leans in without hesitation, tracing her tongue lightly over the younger woman's lips. There's no hurry to it, not yet, and Leslie appreciates that. Enthusiasm has its place for certain, but too much too soon is never fun.

Lou shifts behind her partner, gently coaxing Debbie up onto all fours and kneeling behind her. Leslie can see her reach for the lube, and she can tell the moment Lou touches her because of the way Debbie hesitates against her for just the barest second. She curls her fingers into the chestnut mane and just tightens them, just a little, enough for tension without pain and she feels Debbie relax again as the tip of her tongue teases between Leslie's lips.

"You don' have ta be quie' baby... be' i' feels real good wha' she's doin', don' i'..."

Debbie's answering moan is muffled but /oh/ that feels good, and Leslie shifts a little, just to spread a little more as she sees Lou easing slick fingers away from Debbie's thighs. Lou winks and licks them clean and Leslie's eyes shoot wide as one of her own hands finds her nipple and plucks at it. There's something amazing about being part of this between two people who obviously love each other so completely. 

She knows the moment Lou starts easing the strap-on in, she can see it, of course, but she would have known even with her eyes closed from the way Debbie is suddenly more urgent, more deliberate, and the way her tongue is working around Leslie's clit is definitely hitting the spot. Leslie closes her eyes and focuses on the feel of it, on the way her orgasm is coming up on her like a wave, and the feeling of it crashing through her body is euphoric, and she basks in it... consciously she forces herself to take a few deep, shuddering breaths and relax the fingers in Debbie's hair. 

Debbie is noisier now, not necessarily loud, but noticeable, and it's so hot. Leslie can hear the sound of Lou's toy working in and out of Debbie's pussy, and Debbie is whimpering and moaning and gasping against her and every little noise has sensations associated with it which almost make her eyes roll back in her head. Leslie moans a little as she watches Lou lift one hand from Debbie's hip and rest it on the small of her back, as Lou stops thrusting and just lets Debbie breathe for a moment, lets her relax, because just because she's edging it doesn't mean they have to make this impossible. Setting her up to fail would be cruel, and Leslie's heart twinges just a little.

She can feel her second one coming already, hot on the heels of the first, and it would surprise her except that Debbie is /very/ good with her tongue and this whole situation is the kind of thing fantasies are made of. She guides her head, just a little, and tilts her head back. 

"Ah... yeah... unh... right there baby, tha's it, tha's righ', fuck- you're such a good girl-"

Debbie moans hungrily as Leslie comes again, and she can feel her slick against the woman's skin, feel the way she's licking up everything she can find. 

"Oh yeah... you feeling a little greedy baby?"

And Lou pauses in her movements for a second again, and she's panting and grinning, eyes gleaming as she runs a hand down Debbie's spine and says,

"She can be a little greedy sometimes, but she's a good girl... doesn't she make the sweetest little noises?"

"Yes she does... she takin' tha' cock of yours like a good girl too?"

"Yes she is, like she was made for it... she's so gorgeous, all hot and slick and desperate, and I can tell she's so close, but she's being such a good girl and she hasn't come yet... how are you doing?"

"So good... I think I got one more left in me, and then I'm good."

"That's fair. You hear that, good girl? Almost there. Get Leslie off one more time and then you get to come too, alright?"

Debbie's answering moan is almost enough to push her over the edge right then and there with the way it vibrates through her, but she's still a little sensitive, so Leslie eases Debbie back a little, encouraging her to slow down, both for the sake of her tongue and for the sake of Leslie's clit. 

There are a couple more pauses where Lou eases back and gives Debbie a chance to catch her breath before Leslie finally comes again, fingers back in Debbie's hair as she throws her head back and moans through it. As soon as she's done, Leslie shifts back, wanting to see Debbie's face, to watch as Lou picks up the pace, reaching around to rub her clit. Debbie's cheeks and chin are slick and sticky and her eyes are hazy and she almost /screams/ as she comes, shaking and whimpering and almost crying as Lou keeps working her, keeps rubbing, keeps fucking until Debbie falls forward, unable to support her weight any longer, boneless and blissed out on the floor. 

Lou eases out, tugging at the straps of the harness and shedding it with practised ease. Leslie can see Debbie's slick gleaming on it, and the wet spot on the towel. Lou reaches for her partner, lifting Debbie easily up into her arms to lean against her, and Debbie is limp like a ragdoll but her eyes are open and there are tears on her lashes, and there is nothing but tenderness in Lou's face as she gently kisses Debbie's forehead, then her lips, stroking her hair back and asking,

"...You okay there baby?"

Debbie nods, nuzzling closer, and Leslie smiles because this intimacy is a pleasure to witness. She shares a look with Lou, almost as if to silently ask whether she should go, because this feels even more personal than the sex, as mind-blowing as that had been. 

"Hey, Leslie, could you pass me that blanket please?"

Leslie looks where Lou nodded and grabs a soft grey fleece blanket which was folded next to her, throwing it over. Lou presses more kisses to Debbie's hair as she wraps the blanket over her, and smiles warmly at Leslie. 

"...Wanna join us?"

"If I'm welcome? I don' wanna be intruding on this. It's importan'."

"It is. The fact that you get that is a big part of why you're here. Why we asked you to join us."

Her limbs feel heavy as Leslie pushes herself off the chair, joining the other two on the floor, and at Lou's direction she shifts to rest at Debbie's back. When Debbie shifts a little and turns her head to blink at her, smiling tiredly, Leslie grins. 

"...How was that for you?"

Her grin widens further still as Leslie laughs. 

"Mind-blowing, mama. You got skills."

Debbie laughs a little, tilting her head back against Lou's shoulder and closing her eyes. 

"Mmm... imagine my relief."

"How was it for you?"

"...Perfect. Just what I needed. Thank you."

"Any time. How bou' I leave you to i' now? Think ya girl wans ta take care of you. Gotta say I sympathise. In her place I'd feel the same."

Lou grins, absolutely unashamed about it. 

"Thanks Leslie. Could you grab a glass of water on your way out?"

"Yeah, I got you. I'd say take good care of her, bu' I'm sure you got tha' covered."

Lou laughs as she shifts Debbie against her, perfectly natural and easy about it. 

"Yeah. Thanks again Leslie. I think we'll be okay. I know how to treat my good girl right."

"That I never doubted."


End file.
